


To Madness

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: History would not repeat.(Implied Cloud/Denzel; Denzel's age is left open.)





	To Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted October 19, 2008, though I think the first bit had been around for awhile before that?

"How do I look, Cloud?" Denzel asked, stepping into the bar from the back storeroom.

Tifa clapped her hands together and smiled, though it didn't last as she heard the sound of shattering glass.

Cloud had dropped his drink, hand suddenly unsteady at the sight of Denzel in his old - no, Zack's old SOLDIER uniform, clinging at the chest before delving down to loose pants, thankfully keeping some things left to the imagination.

'How do I look, Cloud?', not 'How do I look, Tifa?' or even 'How do I look?'... No, that question was again begging for attention best not given. Even if Denzel was hiding it from Tifa, it was far too obvious to Cloud.

Sliding off his chair, trying not to think his own clothing, his own black leather clinging tightly, Cloud silently turned and walked away, not looking back and certainly not answering Tifa's questioning voice.

No, history would not repeat. It wouldn't. He could not be a puppet to this madness any longer.

He let the door slam behind him, crossing the dusty street to where his motorcycle was parked.

"Cloud!" He heard the door slam again and willed himself not to turn back. Throwing a leg over the bike, Cloud paused, knowing damned well that Denzel was beside him already.

"I can't," he replied, trying not to meet those eyes. Cloud reached to turn the key but faltered as Denzel threw himself forward, wrapping lightly muscled arms half around his body.

"You can," Denzel replied, his voice half muffled against Cloud's shoulder.

"I won't, then," Cloud corrected, reaching to push Denzel away.

"Please..."

"Denzel..."

"Come back inside," Denzel begged as Cloud tried to push him away. "I'll take it off. I'm sorry... Tifa found it in a box and..."

Take it off... Cloud reached to ruffle Denzel's hair as he tried not to crack completely. "Fine."

"Good," Denzel replied as he grabbed the motorcycle key away from Cloud and shoved it into his pocket, stepping back and waiting for Cloud to join him.

Nodding, Cloud followed Denzel back into the building. He did not meet Tifa's eyes, nor did he respond when she wrapped her arms around him.

Denzel was already upstairs by the time she let go, still looking at Cloud with a sad, yet almost understanding expression on her face.

"Let me check on him," Cloud said almost absently as he headed for the stairs. "I..."

It was already too late.


End file.
